Quality assurance programs are often used by airlines and individual aircraft operators, in which routine flight data monitoring identifies in-flight events, exceedances of predefined limits, deviations from the Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs), and the health and condition of various systems. Current quality assurance practice includes the collection of routine flight operations data from aircraft onboard devices designed for data repository. This data may be obtained via physical (i.e., wired) access or via wireless communication link, and once obtained, may be analyzed to identify problems, critical items, SOP deviations, or the like. However, flight crew members lack real-time access to aircraft parameters, events, and/or SOP deviations that have occurred as part of a current flight. This situation may result in the inability of a flight crew member to act to correct an issue during flight, and/or inaccurate documentation of the events by a flight crew member after the flight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for real-time analysis of in-flight compliance and safety information. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.